


Accidents Can Happen

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Restraints, Talk of Addiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 13:12:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12059694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: The song is Accidents Can Happen by SIXX AM. I love this song, and it screamed Sam to me. I was just waiting for the right idea. This song speaks to me on so many levels, and helped me through many tough times.





	Accidents Can Happen

**Author's Note:**

> First posted on reigningqueenofwords.tumblr.com

_Don’t give up, it takes a while_  
I have seen  this look before  
And it’s alright  
You’re not alone  
If you don’t love this anymore  
I hear that you’ve slipped again  
I’m here ‘cause I know you’ll need a friend

It killed you to see your best friend, the man you loved more than anything, your soul mate struggle with this. Even if he never knew how you felt, never returned those feelings for you…you had to get him through this. He had been clean for two years, and it just took one moment. One moment for the tables to turn. He’d been gone for days this time. Days of you worrying, of waiting, of pain. You were still there for him. Cupping his cheek, you gave him a said smile. Sam leaned into your cheek, closing his eyes. “D-don’t give up.” You told him gently. 

 _And you know that accidents can happen_  
And it’s okay,  
We all fall off the wagon sometimes  
It’s not your whole life  
It’s only one day  
You haven’t thrown everything away.

Sitting outside the panic room door, you silently cried. When he seemed more calm, you would compose yourself, and stand. He would look at you, so broken. This wasn’t the brave man that you knew. This was the scared him. The one that would do anything to save the world. Including getting addicted to demon blood. “It happens, Sammy.” While you didn’t know much about his addiction, you knew that addicts relapsed. It happened. “Accidents happen.” His hazel eyes would fall, and you knew guilt was washing over him.

 _Take some time and learn to breathe_  
And remember what it means  
To feel alive  
And to believe  
Something more than what you see  
I know there’s a price for this  
But some things in life you must resist

Your hand was against the cool metal of the door, your forehead coming forward as tears fell. “Breathe through it, Sammy. One breath at a time. Don’t think about your past. Don’t think about making it through tomorrow. Think about making it through your one breath.” You choked out. By now, he was restrained to the bed, crying out for help. The visions were getting to him, and it broke your heart.

“Think about how alive you feel after a hunt.” You had a sad smile on your face. Deep down, you knew this was more for you, but you had to try. You had to hope that somewhere in all this, it was reaching him. “About playing pool with Dean.” Lazily, your fingers drew lines on the metal. “Think about a first kiss, holding someone’s hand that you love, the butterflies in your stomach when you think of them.”

Licking your lips, you shook your head. “I know it’s hard, I can tell by listening to you, Sammy.” You told him, lifting your head off the door. “But you have to. You have to push through. The things you’re seeing aren’t there. They aren’t real. We are- you, your brother, me, Bobby, we all love you.” You told him.

 _And you know that accidents can happen_  
And it’s okay,  
We all fall off the wagon sometimes  
It’s not your whole life  
It’s only one day  
You haven’t thrown everything away.

“You made a mistake.” You breathed. “It happens. You are only human.” His cries were getting almost unbearable now. Dean hadn’t been down in what seemed like days. Upstairs drinking this away with Bobby. One vice for another. “You still have so much life ahead of you. A clean, sober life. I promise you that.” You assured him, barely hearing yourself over his sounds. “You can salvage this. Your life isn’t wasted, it’s not thrown out.”

_I hear that you’ve slipped again  
I’m here ‘cause I know you’ll need a friend_

Looking in the little window, your heart shattered. What parts there were, anyways. “I will always be here for you. I will always be by your side.” Your hands gripped the little bars.

 _And you know that accidents can happen_  
And it’s okay,  
We all fall off the wagon sometimes  
It’s not your whole life  
It’s only one day  
You haven’t thrown everything away.

“Dean’s upset, but that’s because you’re his little brother.” You reminded him. “He’s not walking away. He’s not giving up. None of us are giving up.”

 _You know that accidents can happen_  
And it’s okay,  
We all fall off the wagon sometimes  
It’s not your whole life  
It’s only one day  
You haven’t thrown everything away.

Dean came down, wrapping his arms around you, dragging you away. “ **SAM**!” You screamed, trying to get back to him. You struggled, and fought like hell, but he was stronger than you remembered.

_So don’t give up  
It takes a while._

Feeling a jab in your arm, your will to fight faltered as your eyes got heavy.  _“Psychotic break again.”_  The voice was like you were on the other side of a thin wall.  _“…taken her meds?”_

Your back hit something soft, and your wrists and ankles were restrained. It seemed like mere minutes when your eyes started to crack open. “Where am I?” You looked around, spotting Dean in the corner. “Dean?” You furrowed your brows, trying to get up, but failing.

Hearing a door open, you looked over to see an orderly in a white uniform. “It’s good to see you up and awake, sweetie. It’s time for your meds.” She said sweetly.

“Meds?” What was she talking about?

She gave you a small smile, as if she’d done this a million times before. “You were admitted after your boyfriend killed his brother, then himself. Nearly got you, too.”


End file.
